1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packaging, and more specifically, to providing a backside electrical and/or thermal contact for die encapsulated in the semiconductor device package.
2. Related Art
The trend toward more compact electrical devices has driven the need for smaller semiconductor packaging techniques, such that the package itself is commonly on the order of the size of semiconductor die embedded within the package. As density of such components increases, the need for advanced heat transfer techniques becomes increasingly significant. This is particularly the case with respect to power amplifier devices and other such high-power semiconductor die. In addition, in designs where devices such as diodes, silicon controlled rectifiers, thyristors, or FETs are embedded within the package, electrical contact to both sides of the device die is often necessary.
Existing methods for enhancing thermal transfer from embedded die involve providing a heat spreader or heat sink that is significantly larger than the heat producing die itself. Such large form factor heat transfer devices are contrary to the goal of high density small semiconductor packages, as they require accommodation within the package.
In addition, while certain die have electrical contacts on both sides of the die, packaging techniques such as redistributed chip packaging (RCP) cannot accommodate die of varying thicknesses without either potentially damaging the device die, or involving significant additional processing steps.
It is therefore desired to have a mechanism for producing a semiconductor device package that enables backside contact for multiple die of varying thicknesses when using device packaging techniques such as RCP.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.